User talk:Clonetroopsrule344
Hi Clonetroops! Where do i put sources from your wiki? I have no clue really........... Clonetroopsrule344 18:55, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Hello there Tori. You don't know me I'm friends with your contributor here Nr. Um wow u remind me a lot of myself! Lol I suggest though u join my wiki, the Clone Wars Fannon Wiki. It is quite famous now and is a wiki where u can write about your OC all relating to the Clone Wars. I am making a supported wikis thing on my homepage and your wiki will be one of them! Ps I'm a boy and I'm 14, and my fav characters r Dogma Fives and Ahsoka! And hence my name I love the clones too! So um yah reply and join! Clonefanatic 02:55, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Well nice to meet you Clonefantic, uh thanks for the supported wiki thing, and well, it's very nice to meet you..... Clonetroopsrule344 04:36, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Likewise, um u know the first figures I had that my grandma bought me when episode II came out were a padme and a pack that came with Obi wan and a super battle droid. But the first figures I bought were a stormtrooper 30th anniversary a scout trooper also 30th, and darth vader 30th, along with a comic pack that came with anakin and an assassin droid. I now have 47 figures, my favorite is commander Cody phase II armor from the CW and a stormtrooper commander, and Boss. And u wouldn't happen to play BF2? Clonefanatic 07:20, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I happen to love BF2, and the first figures i ever got was the Rookies figure pack one with Phase I Commander Cody and Echo along with the second Rookies figure pack with Phase I Captain Rex and Fives, and my mother got me both packs. I now have about 200 figures, my favorite being Phase I Commander Cody. Do you have any Lego Star Wars sets? i have a few myself, my favorite being the Phase I Clone Trooper Battle Pack. Clonetroopsrule344 18:59, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Lol since im soo new to this how do i put a picture itried it but it ony gave me a selection of yours. there should be an option to upload a picture from your hard drive Clonetroopsrule344 01:38, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Girl friend me on CWA!!!!!!!!!! Wow yah on CWA my name is Dogma Primerazor, um yes I have only two Lego figures right now, I had a whole lot of Lego sets including the CW AT-TE the Rogue Shadow and Luke's X-Wing but I have no idea what happened to my figures. Right now I have the red ARC trooper and Savage. And when u want to upload a pic u go to add photo, click it, then hit choose file, click it, and it should go to your documents one of which should be your pictures. On BF2 what gaming console do u have it on, I have it on PC. I hope this answers your questions Tori, and check out my Clone Wars Fannon Wiki sometime. :) Clonefanatic 02:48, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, i have BF2 on my PC too! Im on CWA also, my brother and i have several accounts but the ones we use the most are Sofia Kraytdreamer and Jango Ashglide. (friend us!!) i also have Republic Commando, and several other games too....... also when im typing i use elipses a lot......... (see?) i hope to hear more from you! Clonetroopsrule344 18:17, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Wow.... Wow lol this is weird how we like the same things like everything!!!! Get this? I play Republic Commando too!!! And the Force unleashed! And by this weekend you'll be friended by Dogma Primerazor! :D how old r u and your brother? And do u have any spare accounts with Jedi membership? And you will here more from me anytime u reply! Ps on BF2 I have made a few profiles but the ones I use most r these: 501st.captDogma, UNSC.Ld.Valiant, and Dogma. Ps would u and your brother like to join my clone army clan onBF2? It's called the UNSC, in fact u can go to that wiki, on my profile page, because I made a wiki for our character rules, and the army itself. Well reply soon Pps I'm 14 Clonefanatic 22:12, June 12, 2012 (UTC) O.O I'm 14 too, my little brother is 8, and I love the FU , and sure, we'd love to join........ and your army sounds awesome too! Clonetroopsrule344 18:09, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Is this odd or what???????? Also if u want to join read the article on my UNSC wiki, Ps which month were u born on? I was born in Feb 25 Clonefanatic 21:52, June 13, 2012 (UTC) My birthday is in 4 days! and this is the oddest conversation i've ever had with a SW fan. Well, not exactly.......... Clonetroopsrule344 00:57, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Wow, happy b-day!!!!!!! So wait your turning 14? Or 15? Also this is the best chat I've had with someone in a long time lol. Clonefanatic 01:55, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Im turning 15 (make that 3 days!) Clonetroopsrule344 12:22, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Do u have an iPod touch or iPad? Cause we could add eachother on contacts. Clonefanatic 03:02, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I have an iPod touch...... Clonetroopsrule344 21:35, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Kk download instagram and I'll friend u or do u want to do the contacts thing? Cause really don't u think this is weird and awesome! Ps on instagram my name is asher1998. Clonefanatic 03:18, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Just finished signing up, my name is the same as here........ And this IS weird and awesome! Clonetroopsrule344 02:13, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Well start either commenting on my pages or upload and take your own!!! Awesome! Happy bday!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Clonefanatic 04:59, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey I'm making a custom commander blitz! Do u make customs? Well what I'm doing is making a head for him, using Waxer's face, and using a paint sharpie to make short hair and a gotee for him. His hair sorta looks like dogma, and ps I don't have stamps so I'll try to send it tomorrow Friday. Clonefanatic 22:47, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Tori. Um, why havn't you sent Captain Rex yet. My Mom is getting the stamps and I'll send it soon but I havn't received rex yet. :/ Clonefanatic 17:01, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Sup Wow..i was looking through revenge and found this, been awhile since ive seen you! How ya been? (Its Echani) Jedi Snail' Yusanis's Fist' 23:03, January 29, 2013 (UTC)